


Boop

by Jar216



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, One Shot, Rina-chan Board, no idols au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar216/pseuds/Jar216
Summary: Rina has had a crush on Ai ever since she first saw her on the first day of school, and she had a plan for how to tell her. Operation: Love Notes was ambitious and daring, but if Rina didn't confess soon, she'd likely she'd lose her mind to love sickness.
Relationships: Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Boop

A young girl peeked out from behind a tree, miraculously being able to see despite the notebook covering her face. She was waiting for a certain someone and before she knew it, that girl walked out the front entrance of the school, flanked by two of her friends. She had to gather her courage to attempt such a daring operation, not many would be as brave as her to have attempted this, of course. The tall blonde and her friends passed the tree the cunning special agent was hiding behind. 

“Now! Operation: Love Notes is a go!” She whispered under her breath, jumping out from behind her tree and slapping something sticky onto the tall girl’s back. After her mission was done, it was time to make her escape, she ran past the girls and in the direction of her home, turning a quick corner and fleeing the scene.

“Success!” 

The operation had left the three girls shocked, and ultimately disgusted, who did this girl think she was? Slapping someone out of the blue like that? 

“I swear, some of these first years are driving me crazy this year…”    
  
“What a freak, ugh.” 

The third girl, the blonde victim, reached around to grab whatever it was she was attacked with. It was… a sheet of paper? She did see that girl carrying a notebook around often. The paper was decorated with cute, emoticon-like drawings and lots of doodled hearts. Right in the center of it was the biggest heart, and in the middle of that was a small, hard to make out line of text. 

“you look nice today. :)” 

The girl was dumbfounded, what was this? Some attempt at flirting? It made her feel weird, the audacity of this girl…

“Ai-chan, you good?” Shit, her friends, right, she had been too focused on the paper. She quickly crumpled it up and put it in her pocket. 

“Yeah girls, I’m good, let’s get going to the mall!” She put it in the back of her mind, maybe she’d talk to her some time. But for now, she was just weirded out. 

\-----

The girl dashed behind another wall, catching her breath and pulling out her phone. Quickly calling her best friend.

“Setsu-chan! Setsu-chan! I gave her my note! And she read it!” She excitedly babbled into her phone, brought close to tears at her success. 

“Aah! Good job, Rina-chan! I’m so proud of you! Already have a second note prepared?” 

“Yeah! I’ll give it to her tomorrow, probably during lunch!” Rina continued walking home after catching her breath, looking over her next note and making sure the doodles looked nice. Everything seemed to check out, she was so happy. 

“I’m so glad you’re finally telling her how you feel, you two are gonna be so cute together!” Setsuna had helped her in planning her operation and in gathering the courage to act it out. 

“That is if she accepts my feelings, ah but I’m so glad to finally tell her, holding this inside for so long has killed me! Really, I felt so creepy stalking her out and watching her at lunch… This was a way better plan. Thank you so much, Setsu-chan!”

She hung up her phone and kept walking home. Only one more day and she would finally confess, it made her heart flutter and her cheeks turn a dark red, but she was determined. 

\-----

Finally, lunch came, it was time for part 2 of Operation Love Note. Rina couldn’t stop shaking, no matter how hard she tried to focus, her nerves were getting the best of her. She was waiting behind one of the cafeteria’s load bearing pillars, looking for an opportune time to strike. She was staring intently at her note, a bright blush on her face. This was certainly the most forward and daring she’d ever been, a big, big step. 

She looked to her friend, Setsuna, sitting at their table and giving her a bright smile and a thumbs up, mouthing “You can do it Rina-chan!” at her. Right, it was go time, now or never! 

“Part 2 of Operation: Love Notes is a go!” She whispered again, running as fast as she could without slipping and slapping Ai on the back again, sticking her note and turning on her heel, quickly running off to the girls bathroom to hide. 

“Success! Finally!” 

Setsuna smiled at her as she ran by, clapping for her with beaming pride. 

Ai, however, wasn’t affected as positively. She was sitting at a table with all of the other popular girls, who’s busy day of talking about boys and gossiping was interrupted by this sudden intrusion. Ai pulled the note off of her back, entirely embarrassed and shielding her face as her friends gave her weird looks. 

“God, that freak again, what’s her problem?” 

“She ran into the bathroom didn’t she? Let’s go teach her why she doesn’t mess with us.” The two friends that Ai was walking with the day before stood up and followed Rina to the bathroom. Ai didn’t notice her friends get up, she was too busy reading the new note. Attached to it were a bunch of those candy hearts, she picked a few off and ate them, they had always been her favorite. 

The note was far more decorated than the first, way more hearts instead of smiley emoticons this time. There were drawings of the two of them, holding hands, hugging, smiling at each other, Ai thought it was adorable. The text in the middle was larger and easier to read too, clearly she had worked harder on this one than the first. The text read: 

“Hello Miyashita-san, I’m Tennoji Rina.    
I think you are beautiful, I would be so glad if we were to become girlfriends.    
Here is my phone number:”    
  
Ai’s resulting blush gave it all away to the others sitting at the table. 

“Is that a love note? Oh my god that’s so cute!” Ai couldn’t hear any of them, she quickly put the phone number into her contacts, wanting desperately to talk to this girl more now after being thoroughly flattered. 

  
“Ai-chan, she ran to the bathroom, you should go see her!” One of her other friends, her senpai, Karin, patted her on the back and smiled smugly at her. 

“S-Sure thing, I-I should at least thank her…” She stood up and walked towards the bathroom quickly. 

\-----

While Ai was busy reading the note, her two friends confronted Rina in the bathroom. 

“Hey what do you keep slapping our friend for? Who the hell do you think you are?” Rina saw them come in and ran terrified into one of the stalls, not locking it in time before the girls grabbed the door and followed her in. 

Rina shielded her face behind her board, looking away and cowering as the girls stared at her. 

“Get that notebook away from your face, feak.” One of them slapped her board out of her hands, Rina watched in horror as it landed in the toilet, reaching for it desperately as the water soaked and ruined the many pages of faces she had prepared for every possible emotion she would have to show. 

“H-Hey! N-N-No… my b-board…” Tears threatened to leak out of Rina’s eyes already, she had worked so hard on all of those drawings. Without her board she couldn’t go out in public, no way, it was too scary. 

Someone else came into the bathroom, Rina couldn’t see who it was, she was too busy trying to salvage her board and hold back her tears. 

“Hey! What the hell are you two doing?” Oh god, it was Ai, she can’t be seen like this, she wasn’t ready at all, no no no no. “Get the hell out of here! She’s done nothing to deserve this!” Oh, Ai was defending her, this was like a dream come true… her knight in shining armor. Her swooning had almost distracted her from the danger of her current situation, her jacket’s sleeves were soaking wet from trying to retrieve her board, tears were streaming down her face, no way could she let Ai see her like this. 

The two girls huffed and stormed off, leaving Rina and Ai alone in the stall together. Rina held her wet board to her face and cowered in the corner, still turned away. 

“D-Don’t look!” Ai hesitated, not sure what to do. She pressed forward anyways, lightly grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. Ai stood face to face with a soaked notebook, the pink marker ran down the page and made the face almost unrecognizable. “Rina-chan boardo, ruined…” Rina held her board firmly, not loosening her grip, shaking in fear.

“H-Hey… um, Rinari?” Rina perked up at the use of the new nickname. “I’m sorry about those girls, I don’t know why I still hang out with them, all they do is gossip.” Rina nodded, still not moving her board that was quickly falling apart. 

“ ‘s ok…” Her voice was quiet; she couldn’t quite form a sentence due to her tears. Ai looked around hesitantly, looking for anything to make Rina stop crying. 

“H-Hey, come on, I think your note was really cute, it made me really happy, and those hearts were really tasty too!” She patted her on the shoulder again. “You’re a really good artist, all of your drawings were so cute… and this notebook, everything in it is so adorable!”

“Wh.. w.. W-When..” Rina’s words were caught in her throat, she absentmindedly took the board down and tried to write on it, getting frustrated at how easily the wet pages tore when her pencil touched them. 

“Oh! Here, use mine.” Ai pulled out her own notebook from her bag, handing it to Rina and getting a good look at her tear stained face. She was adorable, Ai had no clue as to why someone would hide such a cute face from the world. 

Rina took her pencil and quickly wrote what was on her mind, Ai watched in awe as her hand danced along the paper. Once she was done she threw the pencil to the side and put Ai’s notebook to her face, showing off what she wrote. Ai leaned in and read it aloud. 

“When I think about you I can't help my heart from racing.

My mind goes fast and my knees start shaking.

My stomach does flips, and my brain does flops,

And the feelings that I'm feeling I don't think that I can stop.

I could just say it, I love your everything.

But I can't quite tell myself, if you're feeling quite the same.

Maybe I should slow it down, try to show restraint.

Hold my board, I think I'm gonna faint.” 

At the last line Ai braced herself, catching a falling Rina, who still firmly held her notebook to her face, in her arms. 

“Woah there girl, did you think of all that just now? I-I loved it, you’re really cute you know…” Ai pulled the notebook slowly away from her face, revealing Rina’s tearful face once more. 

“A song…” Ai couldn’t quite hear her. 

“What was that?” 

“It’s a song, a short one I wrote about how I feel…” Both of them remained silent for a few moments after this, their shared embarrassment making both of them blush and look away from each other. 

“Sheesh… Hey Rinari? How about you come over tonight and we can draw you new faces to use in this notebook. Does that sound good?” Rina nodded, smiling at her brightly. 

“Does this mean you accept my confession?” Ai blushes again, leaning down to kiss Rina on her forehead. 

“Pssh… Yes, Rinari, I’ll go out with you.” Rina grabs her pencil again, drawing a large heart on her new board and holding it to her face, giggling to herself the whole time.

“Operation: Love Notes, Successful”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little idea I wanted to write down, stole the lyrics at the end from a song from rwby by the same name :) it's been on repeat in my head all day. Hope I wrote 2 characters I know nothing about well enough


End file.
